Equestria
|leader_title1 = Queen |leader_name1 = Lucy II |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = John Heartwood |legislature = Parliament |upper_house = |lower_house = |sovereignty_type = |sovereignty_note = |established_event1 = Unification |established_date1 = 19 May 1484 |established_event2 = Formalisation |established_date2 = 7 February 1815 |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |area = |area_km2 = 2,206,677 |area_sq_mi = 852,003 |area_rank = 12th |area_footnote = |percent_water = |population_estimate = 48,271,390 |population_estimate_rank = 27th |population_estimate_year = 2015 |population_census = 48,106,390 |population_census_year = 2010 |population_density_km2 = 30.94 |population_density_sq_mi = 80.13 |population_density_rank = 185th |GDP_PPP = $1.988 trillion |GDP_PPP_rank = 13th |GDP_PPP_year = 2015 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $41,184 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 24th |GDP_nominal = $2.263 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 8th |GDP_nominal_year = 2015 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $46,881 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 24th |Gini = 0.25 ( ) |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = |Gini_year = 2011 |HDI = 0.897 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 13th |HDI_year = 2011 |currency = Crown (£) |currency_code = EQC |time_zone = |utc_offset = -8 |time_zone_DST = |utc_offset_DST = -7 |DST_note = |date_format = DD-MM-YYYY |drives_on = Right |cctld = .eq |iso3166code = EQU |official_website = |calling_code = +696 |vehicle_reg = EQU |aircraft_code = EQ |patron_saint = }} The Kingdom of Equestria is a in western composed of 30 provinces and one city-province. Equestria borders the to the west, to the south, the and to the east, and the to the north. The country has a population of 48,271,390 people as of 2015, making it the nation in the world. Equestria has a total area of 2,206,677 square kilometres, making it the in the world. The early Equii peoples first settled in the region around the year 1190, having migrated across from to live in the land where the sun rises from. After several decades of warring, the four major principalities unified into the contemporary nation-state in 1484 after the War of the Long Night. Following encounters with the in 1542, the nation underwent a period of reform that led to the First Equestrian Civil War in 1561 and the Peace of Milkmouth in 1607. The nation became increasingly hostile to foreign control for the next two centuries, although the by the United States in 1803 led to the American-Equestrian War in 1812 which saw the formalisation of the nation's eastern and northern boundaries in 1815. After only three decades of peace, the Second Equestrian Civil War would erupt in 1842 and nearly tore the nation apart, but the Peace of Canterlot in 1855 ended the conflict and kept the nation as a single polity. Equestria would modernise with the , becoming a prominent regional power by the turn of the century. Although neutral in the , Equestria joined the in the at the request of the , solidifying the national association with the in the following . The end of the proxy conflict ushered in an era of stability and prosperity, with becoming a major part of politics and society by 2000. Equestria is a in which the Monarch is the and the Prime Minister is the by virtue of the Parliament. The monarchy of the country is one of the oldest surviving such regencies in the world, with the line of the royal family dating back to at least the year 900. Although the Monarch still exercises a large amount of power, most of the authority of the government is vested into the Parliament, which was formed in its current state in 1855. The Parliament elects the Prime Minister through a , and the Prime Minister then appoints the members of the government with the consent of the Monarch. There are no constitutional limits to the powers of the Monarch, although power is generally held by the Parliament and the Prime Minister by virtue of approval from the Monarchy. The continuous Monarchs of the nation have allowed for since the creation of the Parliament in 1855. The economy of Equestria is highly diverse and considered to be a , . The geographic nature of the country permits for a wide range of practices, with a large number of crops grown throughout the Kingdom primarily for domestic consumption. Mining and logging also have an importance in the economy, while fishing and oil exploration remain minor in comparison of the four. is also based primarily for domestic consumption, as Equestria is one of the most economies of the modern . As a result, trade with foreign countries is highly restrictive and limited to special products, making Equestria one of the most nations in the world. Services and contemporary technologies are widespread, and the entirety of the population has access to , , and other forms of modern . Equestria maintains a high and a moderate . Equestria is highly restrictive on an international stage, and diplomatic relations are maintained with countries considered to be most prominent in global affairs. The closest aligned states of Equestria are the , , , and . Despite being heavily associated with the West, Equestria is largely neutral in most global conflicts, and commonly only participates in diplomatic actions which directly involve the nation as a whole. Equestria is a member of the and associated organisations. Etymology The word Equestria comes from from the term for the ancient Equii peoples, whose name in turn was given by the for their , coming from the Latin equus. The Equii peoples were collectively referred to as Equia during their habitation of , and gradually, along with the development of Equestrian English, the name Equii became the name Equestrians. Thus, the land of the Equestrians was to be known as Equestria, which was first formally used with the unification of all the Equestrian peoples following the War of the Long Night in 1484. The name Kingdom of Equestria is a reference to the monarchical government of the nation-state, which is taken from the English word kingdom in reference to the regency of the monarch over the state. History Pre-migration period The ancient Equii peoples were a group of various tribal clans that lived in an inexact location in that was first identified by the . Nomadic and warlike, the Equii were feared by many ancient European peoples for their skill with , a cultural trait which was reflected by their practice of . Although there was no written language, the Romans recorded that the Equii spoke a Germanic tongue similar to that of , and that their culture was extremely regimented by a caste system that divided the members of each individual tribe. It is believed that the Equii migrated into sometime around 550, and that they became highly legendary in their existence within the British Isles. Over time, the Equestrians were subjected to the linguistic and cultural practices of the , with becoming the primary language of the people. Over time, this would develop into Equestrian English, and by 900 the Equii people remained a culturally distinct portion of Old English society. Although it is unclear what exactly caused the Equii migration, the collective Equii tribes of England began to leave starting with the conquest of England by in 1066. Most believe that the Equii left England because of their association with the elite of the country, which had held closer lineage to the Equii than the Anglo-Saxons that had migrated before them. Although the exact motives are unclear, the Equii left with the assistance of the Danish, and by 1077 the last Equii band is believed to have left the country entirely. Migration period The Equii migration began sometime around 1080, when the Equii peoples began to travel eastwards following their expulsion from the idyllic British Isles. Believing that following the sun to the land from which it rises would bring them closer to their horse deity, the Equii sought lands far to the east. Beginning in , the Equii traveled east across , encountering many different cultures along the war. By 1100, the Equii had reached the , from which they took away an understanding of . The Equii arrived in the city of by 1135, encountering the society of a city and becoming antiquated with various mercantile practices. The Equii would continue eastwards, following the sunrise across and reaching the around 1155. While living on the , the Equii learned from the of the that far across the sea was a distant land which was warm and fertile. The Equii were determined to reach this land, and as such, used several generations old knowledge of sailing to build great wooden ships to carry them across the sea. The Equii brought along their horses, believing it was the grace of their horse deities that allowed for them to have made it thus far. The ships sailed across the Bering Strait to reach by 1160, and the Equii stuck to coast hopping across the and the northwestern Pacific coast of . After around thirty years of travel, the Equii reached the modern day location of Canterlot, building their first settlement there and proclaiming their new land to be their final destination. Early states period The early Equii states were established when several clans began to unify into significant regional groups. While the land was inhabited by indigenous peoples, the Equii were technologically superior and were able to fend and fight the natives with ease. The first four major settlements of the Equii were Canterlot, Tantervale, Cloudsdale, and Crystaltown, with each settlement becoming small polities in their own right and the collective name for each new entity being the Confederated Principalities. Canterlot, the largest and most matured of the four settlements, grew into a significant kingdom which smaller villages were established around. The city was recognised as being the cultural and economic capital of the Equii peoples through the Treaty of Amity in 1206, which vowed that each state of the new Equestrian realm would cooperate in friendship to build a lasting country for all the Equii people, regardless of their allegiances. The treaty is hailed as beginning a time of expansion and growth for the new Equestrian peoples, with the establishment of several new towns and the beginning of the contemporary Equestrian concept of a singular state. Although peaceful at first, the four principalities began to suffer from an intense drought in 1447 that left thousands of people starving in a great famine. The drought crippled the governing structure of each principality, leading to the Valleyman's Revolt in 1448 that would devastate the entirety of Canterlot. Following the great weakening of Canterlot, the Lordly Council of Tantervale led the Councillor's Revolt against the ruling Princess of Tantervale and established the Tantervaler Republic, using the weakness of Canterlot to lead an army northwards and take the city. The new Republic and its actions against Canterlot caused the outbreak of a war against Tantervale led by Canterlot loyalists and forces from both Crystaltown and Cloudsdale. The War of the Long Night would be so named because it would last for nearly four decades, and it saw the devastation of the countryside ending in the defeat of Tantervale and the reformation of the Equestrian polity in 1484 with the Peace of Tantervale. The new Kingdom elected a single monarch with absolute power, sworn as the ruler of all of the Equestrian realm and its people by right of election of the four principalities. Category:Nations Category:Equestria